Sacrificio
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Del legado que Shisui le dejó a Itachi. [OS]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este es un regalo para Crimela por su cumpleaños. Ambas participamos del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

**Sacrificio**

**[Capítulo único]**

—Pensé que sólo debías convertirte en ninja por el clan. ¿Porqué quieres ser ninja? —preguntó el pequeño—. Sólo serás un arma más para la aldea. Tendrás que hacer horribles misiones, matar, destruir, dañar... —enumeró el menor.

—Exacto —interrumpió el mayor—, pero no seré exactamente un arma más para la aldea, si no que seré un shinobi más, otro más que ayudará a proteger a su amada aldea. —explicó con solemnidad.

—Ya hay shinobis de sobra —acotó el menor.

Y en cierto punto, tenía razón.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Shisui— pero hayan muchos o pocos es nuestro deber proteger a Konoha.

El pequeño Itachi meditó unos momentos sobre lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo. El mayor vio que el niño no respondió, por lo que prosiguió a explicarle más detalladamente lo que sentía.

—Konoha es nuestro hogar y debemos protegerlo. Mira, tu amas a tu familia y a tu hogar, tu casa, dónde están las personas que amas y que admiras. La Hoja es cómo nuestro hogar, porque todos aquí, con nuestras diferencias, defectos y virtudes, somos cómo una enorme familia. Nuestro deber es proteger lo que uno más ama. Yo amo a mis amigos, a mi familia y amo a mi hogar por eso quiero convertirme en ninja, para protegerlo —explicó despeinando un poco al menor—. Y si es necesario, sacrificaré mi vida por su bien estar. —dijo, pensando en voz alta, más para sí que para el menor.

Itachi no pensó que dijera esto realmente en serio, pero luego de ver cómo sus ojos se quedaban viendo al suelo pensativo, supo quizá iba en serio, o peor iba casi cómo un juramento. Finalmente el pequeño le dio la razón al mayor.

.

* * *

.

Si te sacrificas por la vida de las personas que amas, bien podrías lograr que ellos continúen viviendo, pero al mismo tiempo los haríamos vivir infelices, que es aún más condenatorio que la muerte misma.

Shisui entrenaba mientras pensaba en ello. Estaba frustrado, todo el dolor que sentía —tristeza— lenta pero progresivamente se transformaban en pura ira. Odiaba a todo y a todos porque nadie lo entendía, porque nadie era él. Y se odiaba a él también, cabe destacar.

Entre lágrimas lanzaban kunais acertando en el blanco a todos los tiros. Odiaba al mundo que le había arrebatado a su hermano y también los odiaba porque nadie podría devolvérselo, mucho menos reemplazarlo.

Toda esa escena la miraba impasible, Itachi. No sabía si intervenir, para evitar que prendiera fuego el campo de entrenamiento hasta convertirlo en cenizas con el Katon, o dejarlo hacer para que descargara todos sus sentimientos y luego pueda hablar con él cuando estuviese más calmado.

Al final optó por la segunda opción, para así asegurarse de que no descargaría su furia contra él también. Luego de ver que su amigo tirara un árbol abajo, lo vio quedarse parado respirando entre cortado y con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ese era el momento indicado, debía contenerlo.

—¿Qué sucede Itachi-kun? —preguntó sin darse vuelta a mirarlo, con un tono inusualmente frío.

—Por mas que incineres el campo él no va a volver —sentenció, ajeno a la pregunta anterior..

—Yo más que nadie sé eso —aseguró, molesto—. Sé que no volverá. —dijo con la voz quebrantada, parecía que iba a llorar.

El menor se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, simplemente haciéndole compañía, iba a dejarlo tranquilo pero tampoco solo. Una vez que sintió el cansancio del entrenamiento, cedió a sentarse junto al menor. Por dentro se maldijo a sí mismo al hablarle de esa manera, por lo que despeinó un poco sus cabellos y luego se disculpó.

—No es nada —aseguró Itachi—. Cualquiera estaría así en tu lugar.

El mayor sonrió.

—Es que no entiendo porqué hizo esa estupidez —pensó en voz alta.

«Lo extraño», pensó Shisui.

Su hermano había fallecido el día anterior, en una misión en la frontera.

_*Flashback*_

_—Shh —Le hizo señas a su hermano menor—. Quédate aquí, Shisui._

_Estaban debajo de unas piedras, escondidos. Por suerte el menor no tenía ni un rasguño, ya que el mayor lo había defendido con uñas y dientes, pero en cambio el mayor estaba de pies a cabeza manchado con sangre propia y ajena._

_Por más fuerte y experto que haya sido el hermano mayor de Shisui, siete contra uno no era una pelea justa, menos cuando no tenía nada de chakra por volver de una misión._

_Luego de que el mayor le indicara a su otouto que se quedará allí quieto, que ya vendrían a buscarlo más ninjas de refuerzo de Konoha y que, pase lo que pase o escuche lo que escuche, no saliera por nada del mundo del escondite, este salió de entre las rocas y se enfrentó contra los shinobis de Kirigakure._

_Shisui escuchó gritos desgarradores por parte de su hermano, que lo torturaron a tal punto, que la idea del suicidio cruzó por su cabeza más veces de las necesarias, pero, al pensar que si se suicidaba el sacrificio de su hermano sería en vano, no tuvo suficiente valor para atravesar su pecho con el kunai._

_Pero, en vez de eso, sintió algo raro en los ojos, se sintió más poderoso, cómo si algo nuevo surgiera en él. Lloró por su hermano un segundo, al saber que de seguro ya lo habían matado. La desesperación y la sensación de perdida rellenó el espacio que su hermano dejó vacío en su corazón. Su Mangekyo Sharingan se activó._

_De la nada, escuchó varios pasos acercarse y se tensó._

_—¿Dónde está el mocoso? —preguntó un ninja enemigo._

_—Déjalo, no es para nada una amenaza, con que Ao-san haya matado al mayor ya es suficiente —dijo otro._

_Al niño debajo de las rocas se le llenó la mirada de odio e ira. Se armó de valor y salió a enfrentar a los ninjas de Kiri. Tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos cegados por la sed de venganza._

_—¿Con qué no soy una amenaza? —repitió y luego sonrió con gesto asesino—. ¿Quién de ustedes es Ao? —preguntó, casi escupiendo el nombre._

_—Yo —respondió seco un hombre con un parche en el ojo._

...

Se resistió a seguir llorando al recordar la muerte de su hermano, pues ya lo había hecho todo el día y comenzaban a hincharse sus ojos. El menor sentía mucha pena al verlo así e intentó hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Hace mucho tiempo, tú me habías dicho que aveces hay que sacrificarse por...

—Olvida todas las idioteces que te he dicho, Itachi-kun —dijo con severidad.

Ya no creía en esa estupidez que le había dicho cuando apenas eran unos críos. No creía en nada, porque nada haría que su hermano volviera. Por eso él seguía vistiendo de negro desde hacía un día y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que él decidiera que ya no era necesario.

—No son idioteces, niisan —contestó su mejor amigo, quizá algo ofendido.

¿Niisan?

Shisui levantó una ceja. De repente algo dentro suyo se removió, sintió que no lo había perdido todo, que aún algo le quedaba. Tenía a alguien por quien seguir con vida.

.

* * *

.

_Años después..._

_._

Shisui e Itachi salían de la Policía Militar. Habían tenido una dura charla con Fugaku, él sabía que ambos no estaban de acuerdo en el golpe de estado que estaban planeando, mas no dudaba de que Shisui ayudaría de todas formas, antes muerto que cometer una traición contra su clan, pero del que si dudaba era de su propio hijo.

—Ya estoy cansado de esto —dijo el mayor con frustración.

—Hn —respondió el otro.

El mayor miró al cielo, donde su madre le decía que se encontraba su padre, gesto que generalmente indicaba que se disponía a reflexionar. Pensaba en lo odioso que se había vuelto hacer las misiones del clan. También pensó en unos momentos en su nombre; Shi-sui...

**Sui**cidio. Recordó cómo se sintió el día en qué trató de suicidarse, pero la cobardía le falló.

Lo que le resultó aterrador fue que hacía días venía pensando muy seriamente en ello. Es decir, no le encontraba sentido a su vida. Espiaba a su mejor amigo, era prácticamente una traición y no sólo sería una traición a su mejor amigo, si no que también traicionaría a Konoha al dar un golpe de estado junto a su clan.

¿Qué le quedaba? Sólo las palmaditas en la espalda de Fugaku diciéndole que hacía lo correcto.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto fueron a buscar a Sasuke a la academia. Ese pequeño siempre le hacía sacar una sonrisa.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —saludó y le despeinó el cabello.

—Hola Shisui-san —respondió el niño.

—Bueno, ya vamos —ijo Itachi—. ¿Nos acompañarás a casa o irás a tu misión, Niisan? —preguntó a Shisui.

Odiaba y amaba que lo llamara así, porque sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Se le quedó viendo un momento, luego recordó que tenía una misión por hacer con su equipo, pero que todavía le quedaba tiempo.

—No, aún es temprano —sentenció.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa del líder del Clan Uchiha. El trayecto fue silencioso, por lo menos los dos mayores, el más pequeño sólo se limitaba a hablar de la Academia y de las cosas que había aprendido ese mismo día.

Al llegar Itachi le indicó a su otouto que entrara a la casa.

—Mañana en la noche debo reunirme con el Hokage para hablar sobre, ya sabes... —habló el menor.

—Lo sé —aseguró culpable, ya que él era el encargado de espiarlo—. Les diré al resto del clan que sólo fuiste a una misión corriente cómo ANBU. —explicó.

—Adiós, Niisan —saludó e hizo ademán de entrar a la casa.

—Oye, Itachi-kun —llamó el mayor.

—¿Si? —inquirió el menor.

—Cuida de te hermano. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Mírame. Yo confié en que todo estaría bien y ahora nada, absolutamente nada está bien —dijo con tristeza.

—Hn.

El otro pelinegro sabía que había entendido el mensaje y tomado lo dicho muy en serio.

—Adiós, otouto —dijo.

El menor solo enarcó una ceja y entró a la casa.

Shisui llegó a su casa y pensó nuevamente en el suicidio, pero desistió de éste ya que tenía una nueva razón para vivir; tenía que proteger a su nuevo hermano menor.

.

* * *

.

Estaba al borde del precipicio, era una suerte que no le temiera a las alturas. Las aguas del río Nakano estaban demasiado calmadas, tanto que parecían estar quietas a la espera de algo, de alguien. Shisui sintió una corriente fría recorrerle la espina dorsal, desde el punto más bajo de ésta hasta la médula.

Detrás suyo estaba su mejor amigo. Luego de intercambiar una palabras con éste último y entregarle su Mangekyo Sharingan, el último que le quedaba, se puso de espalda contra el río y miró a los ojos al niño al que debía proteger.

Ciertamente lo que estaba por hacer era necesario, si no quería seguir informando las actividades de Itachi como doble agente.

—¡Espera, Shisui!

Dio un paso hacia adelante Itachi, con desesperación.

—No intentes detenerme, Itachi-kun —ordenó con firmeza.

Fue un consuelo el no poder ver hacia el vacío al que se estaba aventando. Sonrió, algo que hasta el día de hoy Itachi no comprendió si lo aterró o lo tranquilizó.

Solo supo que el hermano mayor de Shisui le había confiado el proteger la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha a su hermano y ahora este se lo estaba confiando a él. La paradoja sería que más adelante Itachi le intentaría dejar ese legado a su otouto.

—Si realmente eres mi amigo... —dijo el mayor, para que Itachi no intente detenerlo.

Se dejó caer con una sonrisa hacia atrás, sintiendo el frío y esperando con paciencia su llegada a las aguas del Río Nakano, el cual lo esperaba de brazos abiertos.

—¡Shisui! —gritó con desesperación el menor, al borde del precipicio, viendo cómo su mejor amigo caía, liberándose de sus preocupaciones.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola gente preciosa de fanfic! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno, este, cómo ya dice más arriba, es un fic/regalo de cumpleaños, dedicado con todo mi cariño para 'Crimela'.**

**Ella pidió algo sobre Shisui, ojalá la relación que tenía con Itachi o Sasuke, o los dos. Bueno, aquí hay algo parecido a eso xD ****Un beso grande a todos y sobre todo a la cumpleañera. ****¡Matta ne!**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
